Mi adicción
by ShinIshida
Summary: El Mekakushi-Dan decide salir a dar un paseo por la calurosa cuidad. En eso, se separan por la multitud de personas, dejando a Shintaro y Konoha a solas, quienes deciden esperar a sus amigos tomando un refresco juntos. Esto le trae viejos recuerdos a Shintaro…¿Y a Konoha?


**Mi adicción**

El Mekakushi-Dan decide salir a dar un paseo por la calurosa cuidad. En eso, se separan por la multitud de personas, dejando a Shintaro y Konoha a solas, quienes deciden esperar a sus amigos tomando un refresco juntos. Esto le trae viejos recuerdos a Shintaro…¿Y a Konoha?

 _Este fic participa en el reto especial:_ _ **"Boys like boys"**_ _del foro_ **Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha.**

 **Kagerou Project no me pertenece. Sólo esta historia es de mi autoría.**

¿Cómo terminé en esto? Incapaz de decir algo, sólo mirando al suelo…Los nervios continúan arrasándome. Es el precio a pagar por no saber iniciar una conversación, o eso creo. El punto es…Que él es frío.

 _¿Realmente tienes corazón?_

―¿Quieres tomar algo?―Pregunté sin hacer contacto visual con él.

―Sí, quiero―Dijo suavemente. ―Tengo sed―Su voz era tan calma que apenas podía oírlo en el tumulto de otras voces, hablando de cosas sin importancia para mí y seguramente para él.

Vi al frente por un momento, y para mi suerte, había máquinas expendedoras y una banca en donde podríamos tomar un descanso de caminar.

Al fin algo de suerte en este horrible día. Lo peor que podría sucederme a mí, que no estoy acostumbrado a relacionarme con mucha gente…Perderme en el centro comercial de Shibuya.

Pensaba maldecir tanto como pudiera a Kano, pues fue él quien me convenció de salir. Intenté confiar en él, sabiendo que terminaría mal para mí. Pensando en todo esto, compramos las sodas y tomamos asiento en la pequeña banca.

―Al fin…―Suspiré aliviado.

―¿Estás cansado?―Preguntó él, dirigiendo sus ojos rojizos hacia mí.

―A-ah…un poco―Susurré esto último con nerviosismo. No soportaba que personas desconocidas me miraran, pero Konoha es diferente. Su mirada es tan fría y vacía que asusta.

―Puedes dormir si quieres, Shintaro―La forma que tiene de decir mi nombre me deja casi en sueños. No lo sé…Pero he comenzado a sentir atracción por alguien que no demuestra casi nada. Y dudo que sienta lo que yo por él.

―Estoy bien. Puedo mantenerme despierto aún―Cerré mis ojos para relajarme mientras oía el sonido de la lata abriéndose, y el gas saliendo. Lo vi de reojo por un momento mientras bebía…Y entonces, una ola de calidez golpeó mi espalda. Recuerdo de algún lado esa postura tan linda, y esos ojos tan puros. Lo recuerdo.

* * *

―¡Vamos, vamos!―Haruka no era muy fuerte. Eso combinaba con su aspecto de muñeco de porcelana. Era el día del festival cultural, y luego de recibir el premio y dejar a las chicas platicando en la sala de juego, él me arrastraba del brazo hacia la cafetería de la escuela.

―Oye…Ya te he dicho que no. ¿No entiendes?―Trataba de soltarme de él, pero era inútil.

―Hay que beber algo para celebrar tu victoria, Shintaro―Volteó a verme mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos llenos de decoración, también personas, y él me sonrió de lado. Haruka no tenía idea de que su sonrisa era de las más inocentes y puras que yo había visto. Y que cada vez que él sonreía, mi corazón se agitaba.

―Cómo sea…―Y me dejé llevar.

Luego de minutos que parecieron años, llegamos a la cafetería. Haruka alzó su mano para hacer el pedido, y una chica bastante linda tomó su orden. La forma en la que la sonrisa de Haruka daba calidez a todos era bastante envidiable. Pero muchas veces me preguntaba el porqué de eso. ¿Por qué su sonrisa era tan resplandeciente? ¿Por qué el mismo Haruka lo era? Esas respuestas se quedaron guardadas en lo más profundo de mí.

―Yo quiero unas brochetas y una soda grande―La chica asintió felizmente. ―¿Y tú, Shintaro? ―Ladeó la cabeza esperando una respuesta, y con más desprecio que felicidad, lo dije.

―Sólo quiero café―Crucé los brazos mirándolo seriamente, y él hizo una mueca de desagrado, bastante linda por cierto.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es verano casi, hombre!―Golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, exaltándome un poco, e igual a la chica que nos acompañaba. ―Deja, ordenaré por ti―Y miró nuevamente hacia ella. ―Dos de lo mismo entonces―Y luego de anotar el pedido, volvió a asentir y se fue.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso?―Estaba molesto. Muy molesto con él.

―¿Por qué lo haces tú? Pidiendo cosas como esa en verano…―Bufó fingiendo estar molesto y me desvió la mirada.

―No me gusta lo dulce, Haruka―Me atreví a decir finalmente algo acerca de mí mismo. Solía ser muy reservado con respecto a lo que me gusta y lo que no. Ayano sabía algunas cosas, pero no demasiado. Sería innecesario que me conozca demasiado, si en unos años dejaríamos de vernos.

―¿Eh?―Abrió sus ojos como platos y acercó su rostro demasiado al mío, todo en un segundo. ―¿En serio? ¿Es en serio, Shintaro?―Era muy poco el espacio entre ambos, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara nuevamente.

―Sí…p-puedes…alejarte ya―Lo empujé hacia atrás y él se recostó con sus brazos extendidos en la mesa.

―No sabía eso―Sonrió otra vez. ―Lo dulce es bueno…Muy bueno―Entrecerró los ojos un poco, y pude ver cómo la sonrisa se ensanchaba en sus labios.

Esa imagen de él era simplemente hermosa. Es una imagen que continúa en mi memoria.

Cuando el pedido llegó, Haruka inmediatamente comenzó a devorar todo lo que había en sus bandejas. Mientras yo me limitaba sólo a mirar. Sabía que no iban a gustarme esas cosas, por lo que no las probé, pero por supuesto que lo notó.

―¿Por qué no comes? Debes hacerlo, Shintaro―Frunció el entrecejo como nunca lo había visto hacerlo. Y eso me asustó.

―D-dije que no quería, y tú…―Él me interrumpió, levantándose de la silla, tomando la soda que era para mí, y volvió a arrastrarme tomándome del brazo.

Hubo minutos de silencio mientras volvíamos sobre nuestros pasos en los pasillos. Llegamos al final de un pasillo sin salida, y Haruka me dio el gran vaso de manera brusca.

―No más, Shintaro, quiero verte cuando la bebas por primera vez―Y sonrió cálidamente como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

―Haruka…―Miré el vaso por un momento, y luego me rendí. Lo haría si es que así puedo hacerlo feliz.

―Vamos―Suspiré. Su voz expectante me llevó a rendirme por completo.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, y le di un gran sorbo. Traté de tragar sin probar el sabor, pensando que sería asqueroso…Pero fue todo lo contrario. Supo mejor de lo que yo me habría imaginado antes.

―Esto no sabe mal…―Sin darme cuenta, había bebido todo el vaso en sólo treinta segundos, lo que dejó impresionado incluso a Haruka, que es el mejor comiendo y bebiendo rápido.

―¡Ah, no me lo esperaba de Shintaro, para nada!―Exclamó asombrado de mi "logro"…Aunque yo no lo consideraba como tal.

―¿Qué te sucede?―Pregunté nervioso. No sabía si lo tomaría a mal. O si pensaría que yo le había mentido todo este tiempo.

Haruka siempre hace lo contrario a lo que uno espera. Y en lugar de enfadarse, me tomó por los hombros y sacudió suavemente mientras sonreía muy alegremente.

―¡Ahora tendré por fin contra quién competir!―Y luego soltó una risa emocionada. Esa risa…

 _Lo siento. Me he enamorado de ti._

* * *

―Shintaro…―Volví en mí cuando Konoha me dirigió la palabra. Fue como soñar despierto con ese hermoso pasado.

―¿A-ah?―Cuando pude reaccionar, Konoha sostenía mis hombros, y estaba demasiado cerca. Tanto que nuestros labios casi chocaban entre sí. El rubor no tardó en aparecer…Y a él no pareció incomodarle para nada.

―No respondías, así que pensé en hablarte más de cerca―Sus respuestas eran tan inocentes…No entiendo su inocencia, pero amo esa inocencia.

―Estoy bien…Bien―Empujé un poco su cuerpo para alejarlo, pero Konoha se negaba a retroceder.

―No estás bien―Cerró sus ojos, y lo que jamás me habría imaginado, sucedió. Él puso sus labios sobre los míos, pero no hizo ningún movimiento con ellos. Obviamente, Konoha no había besado a nadie, pero había visto suficientes películas empalagosas de Marry como para saber lo que un beso significaba.

No me importó que la gente nos viera. Tampoco me importó si los demás estaban allí. Yo amo a Haruka…Y sé que el destino nos volvió a reencontrar. Él es Haruka…No puedo equivocarme. Tanto quise que lo hiciera que no pude resistir más besarlo en serio. Tampoco a abrazarlo. Él es mío. Y eso se decidió desde ahora.

―Shintaro―Alcanzó a decir con la respiración un poco agitada después de separarnos.

―¿Sí?―Respondí antes de beber, pues no le había dado ni un sorbo.

―Lo hice porque tenías refresco en los labios. Y yo amo el refresco casi tanto como te amo a ti―Él es la causa de esta adicción a la soda…Él es la causa de mi adicción por él…¿A qué más me volveré dependiente en esta vida? Estoy seguro que está bromeando…

 _Pero realmente espero que Konoha sepa lo que acaba de decir._


End file.
